A refrigerator is an apparatus enabling the low-temperature storage of food and is configured for the cold storage or freezing storage of food. To this end, the refrigerator may include a cooling apparatus in which a cooling or refrigeration cycle has been implemented. The cooling apparatus is configured so that a refrigerant therein undergoes a compression-condensation-expansion-evaporation process. Cool air is generated as the refrigerant circulates the cooling cycle. The cool air generated by the evaporator of the cooling apparatus is supplied to the storage space of the refrigerator. Food within the refrigerator may be stored under a required temperature condition as the cool air supplied to the storage space of the refrigerator is circulated by convection current. In general, the main body of the refrigerator has a rectangular shape having the front open, and the inside of the main body includes a cold room and a freezing room. Furthermore, a cold room door and freezing room door for selectively closing or shielding a corresponding opening is provided at the front of the main body.
The refrigerator may be basically divided into a top-mount type in which the freezing room is above the cold room, a bottom freezer type in which the freezing room is below the cold room, and a side-by-side type in which the freezing room and the cold room are laterally adjacent to one another and partitioned depending on the location of the freezing room and the cold room.
The door of the refrigerator may be rotatably fixed to the main body by one or more hinges. Specifically, the hinge may include a plate fixed to the main body by a fastening member, such as a bolt, and a pivot extending from the plate. The pivot is inserted into a bushing in the door, so the door may rotatably move. Accordingly, if the door is separated from the main body for a reason, such as a failure of the door, a problem may arise when the door must be separated only after the hinge is fully separated from the main body using a tool.
Furthermore, if a door is reassembled onto the main body for a reason, such as the replacement of a door, the hinge must be fixed to the main body again. In this case, the hinge may not be assembled at its regular position due to the deformation of the fastening portion to the main body or the deformation of the hinge. If the door is not assembled at its regular position, a problem may occur with cool air leaking from the refrigerator. This may have a bad influence on the performance of the refrigerator.